


送我剑玉的漂亮姐姐

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 艺起赚钱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 女化/泥塑预警迷jian 很黄ooc严重谨慎观看
Kudos: 1





	送我剑玉的漂亮姐姐

几乎身边所有人包括粉丝都知道钱正昊的新宠是一个剑玉。

彩排期间玩，走机场的时候也玩儿，去日本了也玩儿，甚至还被自己的粉丝调侃。有人问他为什么那么喜欢这个玩具，“因为好玩啊，”钱正昊笑笑，“而且，是一个漂亮姐姐送给我的。”

钱正昊和漂亮姐姐合作了一个舞台，托网瘾的福他从热搜知道了这位姐姐。和自己一样参加了选秀节目，也都因为这样那样的原因没成团出道，这样的合作倒有些惺惺相惜。

与姐姐第一次见面是在长沙，说是姐姐也不至于，年长两岁并没有太大的外表差距，相比而言，这位姐姐有点单纯过了头。  
刚一见面傻乎乎地先喊“前辈”，把钱正昊都整懵了。漂亮姐姐温温柔柔地自我介绍，声音有点哑，似乎还带着点儿奶音，像半大的奶猫伸爪子在你心上抓。  
她说她看了偶像练习生，说你唱歌特别厉害，说她也希望某一天能像你一样自己作词作曲。  
钱正昊被夸得有点无措。她说话的时候总是盯着人看，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。

姐姐是作为dancer出名的，舞蹈能力果然很强，练了几遍就能把舞顺下来。休息的间隙姐姐还对着镜子一丝不苟地扣细节，这次的编舞wave的动作非常多，舞蹈老师教出来是一个样儿，姐姐跳出来又是另一个样儿了，跳的人不在意，却让看的人心痒。  
钱正昊跟着学舞只为对付工作，此外几乎不会主动接触舞蹈，毕竟自己是个vocal。但现在他突然get到了舞蹈的美学，或者说是，姐姐的美学。

可惜姐姐舞跳得好，唱歌方面是个白痴。  
钱正昊提早到长沙录完了音，几天练下来立马上台也没什么问题，只有姐姐还仔仔细细地捏着歌词纸，一字一句地记调子。  
“好难哦。”她抱怨，更像是撒娇。  
她凑到钱正昊身边小心翼翼地问能不能教教她，她可以帮他加练舞蹈作为回报。  
“当然可以，”钱正昊爽快地答应，“我晚上去找你。”

财大气粗的芒果爸爸几乎包了整个酒店，姐姐的房间离得不远，刚把助理打发走，钱正昊就迫不及待地，拎着两罐酒去“上门教学”。  
姐姐刚洗完澡，匆匆忙忙地跑来开了门，鞋也没顾上穿，浴袍也松垮垮的。  
钱正昊瞄了一眼就低下头不敢再看。姐姐身上的皮肤比脸还白，白花花的一片晃得人眼睛都要着了。  
她把人迎进门又赶紧躲回浴室，好一会儿才换好衣服出来。

可是她太喜欢宽松款式了，衬衫布料被潮气附着，勾勒出软布包裹着的纤细的身体。  
她偏着头，发尾还滴着水，肩头都给沾湿了。  
钱正昊突然觉得口干舌燥，便拿出啤酒问，要不要一起喝一杯。姐姐面露难色，不好意思地说自己酒量差。钱正昊想这敢情好，你要千杯不醉我还难办，便铆足了劲哄人喝。

姐姐还是耳根子太软，半推半就喝了一整罐，喝完还把空罐捏在手里，晕乎乎地说：“我怎么感觉有点晕。”  
不晕才怪呢，钱正昊心想，不然我这药是白加的。他看着姐姐眼皮越来越重，眼神也开始模糊，身子也开始发软，撑不住往沙发里倒。  
他扶着人躺下，没多久对方就没了动静，不知是睡着了还是晕了。

钱正昊终于做了他惦记了一整天的事。

钱正昊不放心又捏了捏她的脸，指尖的触感又软又滑，掐了好几把也没反应，这才肆无忌惮起来。  
姐姐的腰很会扭，手感也和想象中一样软。腰线盈盈一握，小腹的肌肉线条清晰却不突兀，纤细中带着柔韧。  
大腿的皮肤又滑又嫩，胸口的皮肤被酒气熏出一片潮红，衬得胸口的突起也红艳艳的。姐姐好瘦，四肢都细，唯独屁股上肉乎乎，手感绝佳。

钱正昊在那饱满的臀肉上狠掐了几下，留下一道道红痕。手顺着往里摸到腿心，刚洗完澡连那处都是软的，轻松地就送进了一根手指，内壁柔软滑腻，穴口含着侵入物随着呼吸一张一缩，勾得钱正昊恨不得直接捅进去。  
他抽出手指，趁着穴口还未合拢就将润滑剂的管口顶进去，一挤就去了大半管。姐姐被冰凉的润滑液激得一抖，穴口不自觉地收缩，刚灌进去的液体被挤出不少，顺着臀缝把整个腿间弄的又湿又滑。

他又顶着对方的膝弯将人下身抬高，被大量液体浸润的穴口随着呼吸翕张，伸了手指戳进去，内里的润滑液被体温捂热，穴道里暖融融的，食中二指插进去顺着内壁摸，拇指也缓慢的画着圈按压会阴。姐姐被摸得忍不住出声，从嗓子眼里漏出来的哼哼。仔细地摸索一会就感觉有那么个地方，轻轻一碰就能让姐姐身子发颤。钱正昊按着那处时轻时重地戳，姐姐还昏睡着醒不过来，却明显呼吸加快，眉头皱起，眼角沾染了情欲的粉。她不自觉地张开嘴轻轻地喘，乳尖未经抚慰却已经挺立，嵌在胸口，像是奶油蛋糕上的草莓尖儿。

钱正昊忍不住俯下身埋进姐姐颈侧，贪婪地嗅着她身上，夹杂着些许奶味的清爽的气息。他的唇贴着她的锁骨吻到胸口，含住一边乳尖吮吸，另一只手从后腰沿着脊背抚摸。他上半身衣冠齐楚，下边儿却解了皮带，单单放出了要作乱的东西。手指抽离出来，马上被另一个更粗更长的东西抵住。被手指玩弄得酥软的穴口却也不能立马吃下男人的性器，被撑开到边缘泛白，内部的肌肉条件反射地要将侵入者挤出去。钱正昊只觉得是有一个活物的嘴含着龟头吸，刚进去就差点缴械，他停下深呼吸压下瞬间的激烈快感，更用力地一次性插到底。

“啊！唔……”  
瞬间的内部撕裂感让姐姐惊叫一声，双腿反射性地夹紧，却是把侵犯自己的人吃得更深。她上身无意识地抽搐，双手搭在钱正昊胳膊上想推开，却正好被对方捉住了手十指相扣。对方不等她适应就开始动，次次都撞在她里头要命的地方，快感在她浓雾般混沌的意识中炸开一簇簇烟花。她懵懵懂懂地睁开眼，眼神却对不上焦，只能看见天花板上的白光和随着男人动作不停晃动的棕色发尾。

她感觉到男人在吮咬她的乳尖，大力到似乎要将那个小玩意儿咬下来吞下肚，胸口又酥又麻，下身的穴口深处又痒又涨，小腹酸痛得开始抽搐，大腿内侧不住痉挛，高潮如海啸将她瞬间淹没。  
那一瞬间她忍不住尖叫，穴道收缩着绞紧，钱正昊被夹得腰眼一酸，他伸手遮住姐姐的眼睛，然后狠狠顶进最深处。射精的一刹那他低下头吻了吻她的嘴唇，然后将实现准备好的浸了乙醚的手帕，盖在她嘴上。

正式舞台比彩排还要顺利，甫一下台姐姐就高兴得蹦蹦跳跳，换作从前钱正昊不知道会怎么吐槽，现在看来只觉得好可爱。姐姐还送给他一个礼物，递给他时还带点扭捏：“上次麻烦你来教我唱歌，结果我不小心睡着了，挺不好意思的。希望你喜欢这个礼物。”  
“我很喜欢，”钱正昊握着剑玉一边向上颠球一边回答，“我很喜欢这个礼物。”

“下次有机会，我还想教你唱歌。”


End file.
